


Overwatch Pride Month

by NightmareVirgil



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, June is Pride Month 2017, M/M, MM writes shit again, More will come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareVirgil/pseuds/NightmareVirgil
Summary: Really just a collection of oneshots. One a day, for every day of June, celebrating a different thing.





	1. June 1st-Gay Pride-McHanzo

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! To start Pride Month 2017, June 1st-Gay Pride. And what better pairing than McHanzo? Got this idea from an ask I saw at gaymchanzo.tumblr.com i told them I'd write this

Hanzo had gotten used to McCree's quirks. Once they started dating, the cowboy and his personality had grown on him. He got used to the American Western theme, could start to understand more of his silly accent, and even got used to the cowboy's untamed beard. But the one thing that kept the archer on his toes was the fact that McCree wasn't entirely human. Hanzo didn't find out until the second date that McCree was a werewolf. He since figured out how to handle the sharpshooter's animalistic tendencies, and often found himself drawing out Jesse's prey in his spare time. Hanzo found that he rather enjoyed his half-wolf boyfriend, but there was one catch: his boyfriend's love of Mexican food. 

More specifically, the events that happen afterward.

That night was like most others. Jesse had insisted on eating Mexican food, and had dragged Hanzo to Taco Bell for the nth time that week. Unfortunately, Hanzo lacked the common sense to keep Jesse from eating bean burritos the night of a full moon. The consequences of a wolf eating beans waited until the dawn's light to arise. Hanzo woke to an odd smell, immediately wrinkling his nose at the stench. Pulling himself out of the bed, he went to where he kept the air freshener, spraying a generous amount into the bedroom. Then, with the can still in his hand, he followed the scent down the hall and into the kitchen, spraying as he went. Upon entering the kitchen, he saw-and smelled- a large grey wolf lying on the kitchen floor, pretending to be asleep. Hanzo sighed before proceeding to wake the cowboy up.

"Jesse McCree, would you care to explain just why the house smells like something died?"

The cowboy rolled onto his back as his form shifted back to that of a human. He grinned sheepishly at Hanzo.

"'Cause I ate beans last night?" Jesse responded, smirking lightly. Hanzo just rolled his eyes, spraying him with the air freshener.

"You. Bath. NOW." Hanzo could no longer stand the smell radiating off Jesse, so he began to drag him towards the bathroom. Jesse had other plans, and puled the archer down on top of him, planting a sloppy wet kiss on Hanzo's cheek. Hanzo couldn't help but smile at the sharpshooter, until Jesse did the worst thing imaginable. Pulling Hanzo into a kiss one last time, he pulled himself up to a standing position. But when his ass was eye-level with Hanzo, still on the floor, he let out the loudest, smelliest fart imaginable.

"JESSE MCCREE!"

 

Needless to say, Jesse McCree wasn't heard from for weeks as he was in the medbay, and everyone around base comforted Hanzo through his misfortune, and laughed at Jesse's boldness.


	2. June 2nd-Lesbian Pride-Pharmercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 2nd-Lesbian Pride-Pharmercy
> 
> I can't write the girls of OW. I'm sorry y'all.

Angela slumped over her desk, exhausted. Her medical practice had been overrun with walk-ins that day, and Angela just couldn't take anything else. So when the front desk secretary told her that there was someone else to see her, Angela groaned so loudly that the front desk could hear her. She stood up, straightening her lab coat and attempting to fix her hair. God, she hoped it wasn't somebody important. As she opened her eyes to face this person, she sighed loudly. 

"Dr. Angela Ziegler, how may I help-" Her sentence broke off as none other than her girlfriend Fareeha Amari appeared in front of her, holding a large drink in either hand. Chuckling at Angela's appearance, she strode over to her desk and sat the cups down. Angela's tension visibly released when Fareeha registered in her mind.

"I got home from Mom's and you weren't there, so I took the liberty of bringing you a coffee." Fareeha grinned at Angela, who had already drank half the coffee. Taking the cup and setting it aside, Fareeha took Angela's face in her hands and kissed her softly. 

"You're the best, you know that?" Angela was smiling when she pulled back from her. The other woman grinned before taking a drink of her own coffee and pulling Angea in for another kiss.

"Isn't caffeine bad for you, Angie?" The doctor in mention ignored the statement in favor of leaving Fareeha's grip and dragging them out of her office. The two walked out of Angela's practice and down the street, drinking coffee, kissing, and flipping off anyone who gave them a dirty look. Upon entering their home, the two sighed, Angela throwing her lab coat somewhere in the living room. As she flopped down on the couch, she began to flip through the channels halfheartedly. Eventually, they settled on an action movie, and Angela slowly fell asleep on Fareeha's lap.

The next day, Fareeha walked Angela to her work, still constantly kissing and letting haters hate. As they neared the practice, they almost ran into one of Angela's regulars, Genji Shimada, and his boyfriend, Jesse McCree. Angela groaned. 

"Great way to start the day. With you two." Genji just smirked, and was about to say something when Angela shut him up. 

"Not in the mood, Genji." Jesse's eyes traveled to the coffee cup in Angela's hands. 

"Hey Ang, isn't caffeine bad for you?" 

"Yeah, so what? Even doctors need caffeine to keep up with people like Genji," Angela sighed, watching as the aforementioned ninja follow a bird with his eyes. She glanced at the time, and her eyes widened. 

"Oh no! I'm late! It was great running into you, Jesse, Genji, but I must be going. Fareeha, liebe, I have to work late again today. I'll see you late tonight." Angela pecked Fareeha on the lips, but as she turned into her office, she heard a couple guys across the street yelling.

"Well, now that I know the head doctor is a lesbian, I'll never go there again!" Fareeha grinned at their comments, pulling Angela into a strong kiss, aiming her middle finger at the guys who were yelling. As Angela pulled away and left into her office, Fareeha turned her face and middle finger to the sky, screaming herself.

"Love is love!" She cried, raising her voice so the world could hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Can't really write the OW gals. Also so sorry that it's so short!


	3. June 3rd-Bisexual Pride-Young R76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper76, with a bi Morrison. They're younger here, high school age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late!!! I was lacking WiFi and free time! Anyway, here's some (probably) badly written edgy high schoolers. (pls accept my apology)

Jack knew he was getting hateful glares from people in the hallway as he walked to his 1st period class. 5 months ago, he was the new kid from Indiana. Now, he's the kid from Indiana who had just broken up with the most popular girl in school-because he had a crush on a boy. Ever since Jack arrived in L.A., he'd noticed a teen about his age staring at him, watching his every move. Later, he learned that his name was Gabriel Reyes, he spoke (and cussed out the teachers in) Spanish, and was *really* hot. Even later, he learned that, no matter how much black Gabe wore, Gabe wouldn't hurt him. But Jack was a special case. Anyone else, and they'd be dead. Jack had gotten to be close friends with Gabe, and could almost feel the other man's jealousy when he got together with Abi, the most popular girl in the school. That was 3 months ago. Now, Jack slid into his back row seat in 1st Period English, getting his notes out and wondering where his pencil went. As he searched his bag for the missing pencil, he heard someone slide into the seat next to him. When he looked up, Gabe was there, grinning at him.

"Bold move, Jackie. Breaking up with Abi is going to get you *so* many enemies. You should be lucky I'm on your side." Gabe smirked to himself, chuckling as Jack's middle finger went up immediately. 

"Fuck off, Gabe." 

Gabe didn't fuck off. Instead, he leaned over, putting his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands.

"So why'd ya break up?" God, Gabe was insufferable. Jack avoided the question.

"Because she isn't my type," Jack stated simply, not wanting to tell him that Jack and Abi broke up so he could have a shot at a certain teen named Gabriel Reyes. Gabe, of course, saw that Jack was avoiding, but couldn't elaborate, as the class started. After class, Gabe kept pestering him about the reasons why. Finally, Jack got fed up with Gabe's constant nagging.

"Gabe. Meet me in the science hallway before lunch, and I'll tell you." Jack turned away from Gabe and headed to his next class. 

Finally, Jack found himself standing outside the Freshman Biology classroom wating for Gabe. When he finally got there, Gabe was disheveled-looking, seemingly having ran from his last class. 

"Fine, Jack. I'm here. Tell me." Gabe said in between pants for breath. Jack pushed himself off the wall, standing in front of Gabe and staring into his deep brown eyes.

"You want me to tell you? Fine. I broke up with Abi because I like a guy." 

"That simple?" Gabe seemed confused for a moment before his signature smirk returned. "Who?"

"You." That word was all Jack said before he picked up his bag and began to walk down the hall,only to be stopped by Gabe grabbing his hoodie. He turned to meet Gabriel's lips crashing onto his. 

"There." Gabe gave a self-satisfied smirk before taking Jack's hand in his own. 

"I believe we're late to lunch, and I'm starving." Jack just let himsef be dragged. still dazed about what just happened.

~~~~~~~~~

 

2 weeks later, the whole school knew about what had happened. Gabe was proud of it, flipping the bird at any haters. Jack had come to terms with his bisexuality, and loved watching haters run from Gabe. Things were alright, until the typical bisexual hate surfaced.

"Hey Morrison! Bisexuality isn't a thing! You're just hiding your homosexuality!" Jack turned to face them, growling. He was ready to reply when Gabe stepped in. 

"Hey now, fuck off," Gabe said before punching the two haters square in the nose, breaking them. Jack grimaced, knowing Gabe would get in trouble for this.

"Gabriel Reyes! My office! Now!" the principal stepped out to yell. Gabe turned to Jack with a sheepish grin before running off to the waiting principal's office.

God, how he loved his angry Latino boyfriend.


	4. June 4th and 5th-Polysexual/Pansexual-Lucio Loses His Shit(tm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local Frog Boy Loses His Shit
> 
> More at 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh.....I learned that polysexuality and pansexuality is attraction to all genders, so I'm REALLY not sure how to separate them. Please don't hate me, it's how I was educated.
> 
> Also really sorry this is so short

The day was almost similar to any other day. Lucio was relaxing at the base, waiting to be needed. Except today, McCree had joined Lucio. The two just sat in the common area of the base, waiting to be needed and talking, mostly just about people passing. It was a rare free day, so everyone was wearing casual clothes and chilling. Jesse and Lucio decided to shit-talk everyone's casual outfits. Jesse's a Raging Homosexual, and kept commenting on how good the guys look, especially Genji. Everyone but the cowboy knew Jesse liked Genji. He just needed to own up to it. Lucio, however, was never really sure about his orientation, so he just went with what he thought. Jesse kept trying to guess his sexuality. It was kind of annoying, but kind of fun.

"Woah, Hanzo's lookin' good today." Jesse let out a low whistle as the man in mention walked by, wearing clothes that showed off his muscles. Lucio couldn't help but agree with him, as everyone knew Hanzo was good-looking.

"So, ya like guys. Maybe you're gay?" Jesse supplied, but Lucio shook his head. His attention was caught by Lena, wearing shorts that were probably too short and a tank top that said "If you're not GAY fuck off". Jesse followed the Brazilian's gaze and chuckled.

"So, lets see here. You like guys, but you also find girls hot. Maybe you're bi?"

"It's our most likely option." Lucio sighed as he watched people passing and milling. He didn't catch himself whistling slightly at Zenyatta, Overwatch's resident genderfluid. He barely registered Jesse laughing before the cowboy's hand smacked down on his back. 

"Lucio Correia dos Santos, you're poly! That explains everything! " The man's voice was loud, and many turned in their direction. Lucio leaned back, thinking and muttering to himself.

"I can find attraction in guys, girls, and people who don't necessarily have a gender. So yeah, I guess that means I'm pan." Lucio grinned at himself, happy to have finally found a label for what he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please don't hate me for this chapter. I was simply taught that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please forgive me.
> 
> Also so sorry this is short and probably badly written

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come bother me about my writing, feel free at suffering-trashcan.tumblr.com


End file.
